HOMBRE DE FAMILIA
by jobitachi
Summary: Jack frost deja atrás todo para se exitoso incluso el amor de Elsa no fue suficiente para ser incluido en sus ambiciones pero el destino o el universo le muestra la otra cara de la moneda el que hubiera pasado si hubiera elegido el amor que pasaría si la hubiera elegido a ella. jackelsa pronto incluiré mas personajes de Disney y DreamWorks.
1. Chapter 1

-**HOMBRE DE FAMILIA-**

Apenas podía creerlo porque desde niños habían estado juntos pasaron las etapas más adversas de la adolescencia, aún puede sentir el momento en el que la defendía de los abusivos por el color de su cabello, cuando caminaban juntos en la lluvia o corriendo deprisa por la tardanza por el verano.

Elsa estaba preocupada por lo que iría a pasar después de separarse

No contemplo que su novio Jack frost recibiera una carta con el listón azul de parte de su madre, sus padres estaban felices porque el iría a una universidad y no cualquiera sino a una muy prestigiada en Japón Elsa esperaba que estudiarían los dos en estados unidos tenía en su mente esa imagen de los dos caminando por el campus, pasando las estaciones juntos, quejarse de las molestas materias y casarse así como envejecer juntos.

La cartelera volvió a dar un giro y los nombres de los próximos vuelos aparecieron entre ellos el de las 12:15 con destino a Tokio se levantaron los dos abrazándose como nunca, las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar las mejillas de Elsa lo beso como si fuera la última vez con un beso tierno lleno de amor y entrega que robaba la respiración hasta lo más profundo del corazón.

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien trato de calmarla pero su intento fue en vano porque sus ojos celestes comenzaron acuarse nuevamente sin detenerse, sus labios temblaron queriendo decir palabras pero Jack solo sonrió no quería decir adiós.

-Jack no vayas por favor no lo hagas, suplico la platina, no es un buen plan

-espera un momento ,que dices es nuestro plan y es un buen plan, escucha tu iras a una excelente universidad serás la abogada más lista de nueva york ,serás muy exitosa lo sé, mientras yo…..

-si Jack lo sé pero siento que si cruzas esa puerta si te pierdes de mi vista todo desaparecerá, no Jack no quiero que suceda esto, no quiero perderte, por favor vámonos no sé cómo serán nuestras vidas no sé qué nos depara el futuro pero estaremos juntos y yo estaré para ti y tu para mí de eso si estoy segura. El joven la beso y la abrazo haciéndola sentir mucho mejor sostenía sus manos con las suyas.

-tienes razón estaremos juntos de eso no hay duda, por un instante parecía que iba a cambiar de opinión y se marcharían de ahí dispuestos a forjar su propio destino pero la verdad siempre nos sorprende a todos –pero Elsa mi vida dos años en Japón no cambiaran nada créelo nada, volveré aquí y formaremos parte de algo excepcional solo espérame quieres nada cambiara.

El altavoz anuncio la salida del avión por última vez y las manos que sostenía Jack se deslizaban lentamente dejando un corazón roto y esperanzas que se perdieron con un adiós.

Trece años después

En la planta alta del edificio el espacio más amplio era totalmente suyo se podía decir que vivía aun en la soltería pero sin perder es toque de disciplina y aseo había en la mesa un motor de Ferrari unas bicicletas y equipo tecnológico así como una pila de trofeos y placas, en la pared estaban colgados las distintas fotos de su vida su exitosa carrera como ingeniero e innovador muchos lo nombraban el visionario, entre ellas una foto de un equipo ganando las quinientas de Indianápolis, en otro la fórmula uno en Dubái, otra más cerrando un contrato multimillonario con uno de los industriales más importantes de nueva york.

Una mujer se colocaba ese vestido sexy ceñido a su figura el peliblanco la observo pícaro disfrutando cada movimiento sensual de la chica saboreando el último momento de su estancia

-estuviste maravillosa Cloe entonces ¿qué? ¿Mañana vendrás?

-estás loco mañana es noche buena por supuesto que no, iré a ver a mis padres en Seattle no puedo dejarlos que hagan solos la cena de navidad.

-ah conque sabias cocinar y no me lo decías

-no seas tonto yo no sé hacer ni un huevo revuelto solo pico las verduras y sirvo en la mesa bueno a ti que te importa después de todo tú tienes tus millones debes de ser la persona más feliz del mundo.

-como no tienes idea cariño, bueno, creo que nos vemos después yo te llamo, estas segura que no quieres café porque mi cafetera sabe hacer unos muy buenos.

-no Jack nos vemos, cerró la puerta dejando al peliblanco con un control remoto en la mano,

-bueno ella se lo pierde, tomo el control y comenzó a sonar el equipo de sonido que estaba a su izquierda immortals de fall out boys, resonaba en las bocinas haciendo que las ventanas temblaran y busco en su armario uno de los trajes finos tomo las camisas de seda un saco elegante un pantalón negro que le había entregado un sastre el día anterior, un par de zapatos relucientes un café expreso y dos sándwiches se miró por última vez en el espejo todo era perfecto, tomo su maletín y se dirigió al elevador adentro aguardaba un señor que siempre encontraba camino al trabajo

-hola Francis como va todo, vistes el partido de ayer

-sí, el Liverpool jamás será rival para el Chelsea solo espero que me ayudes Jack la próxima vez toca en tu casa invitare a unos amigos si no te importa.

-Francis en la primera ronda yo invito las cervezas, pero si gana el real Madrid espero que pagues tu apuesta.

-ha no he perdido en ninguna. El elevador se abrió dejando al joven en una habitación obscura otra vez tomo su control y las luces se encendieron sucesivamente dejando ver ese bólido de color rojo y negro de quinientos caballos de potencia asientos de cuero y un sonido agresivo en el motor su mustan GT 500 no podía parecer la gran cosa pero las modificaciones que le había hecho decían otra, lo esperaban en el aeropuerto reciente en sanfrancisco piso el acelerador a fondo probando después de su salida su nuevo sistema oxinitrogenado.

Llego a ese anden donde había encontrado a su equipo tratando de resolver algunos detalles los nuevos modelos de las turbinas de los aeroplanos tenían varios defectos y Jack era el encargado de resolverlos.

-miren madamas que desastre vio los planos por computadora el nuevo diseño tenia defectos en las aspas los rodamientos y el sistema de enfriamiento.

Muy bien señores hay trabajo que hacer y recuerden que todo es indispensable no dejen ningún pendiente las piezas deben de confrontar de no ser así me dicen y haremos nuevas piezas.

-disculpe señor Jack hoy es noche buena y me preguntaba si yo…..

-Howard por supuesto sé que es noche buena haremos esto si terminamos y todo sale bien después de esto nuestros cheques tendrán tantos ceros que será navidad todos los días, O no es así, sonrientes por las cantidades todos rieron –Howard crees que me gustaría estar aquí reparando estas chatarras.

-no, no claro que no, bueno talvez comenzó sonriente conociendo la adicción por la tecnología de Jack.

-tienes razón, pero equipo hablo enserio si hoy nos queda el primer motor tendrán el regalo más grande de todos en su árbol y yo seré santa Claus.

Una secretaria lo llamo con su dedo tratando de ser discreta

-oh Meg buenos días que te trae por aquí.

-señor otra vez el joven hamada quiere hablar con usted

Que de nuevo pero si estoy en algo importante dile que hoy no estoy de humor que vaya con su grupo de nerds a pedir fondos a otro lado hoy estoy ocupado.

-pero señor ganaron el concurso de ciencias de este año y la empresa tiene el compromiso…..

-sí, si mira que me dejen sus proyectos y luego hablamos

-este señor- trato de no ser molesta- ya lo hicieron la semana pasada y bueno

-mira hoy no los recibiré, sí ,que vengan otro día

-ah otra cosa señor, una amiga suya le dejo su número telefónico la joven secretaria le extendió un papelito de color rosa Jack se confundió por un momento hasta que reconoció el nombre en el escrito sacándolo de toda noción dejando un sabor amargo pero a la vez triste por aquel recuerdo

-señor ¿ocurre algo? la señorita lo saco de su trance recapacitando tomando de nuevo su papel de hombre exitoso

-no es que solo es una amiga del pasado

-quiere que la llame

-no yo lo hare más tarde, meg, por lo pronto gracias

-señorita meg tiene un segundo interrumpió Howard dándole una lista a meg con las compras de navidad, mientras Jack se sumía en ideas que no lograba comprender, ¿estaría ella esperándolo?, todo este tiempo no sabía que decir, y ¿si ella ya no está interesada? eran tantas las preguntas y no sabía que hacer pero había un remedio para sus dudas "trabajo".

Habían trabajado hasta casi las diez de la noche los ingenieros así como los técnicos salieron exhaustos el motor había pasado las pruebas exitosamente solo había un ligero sobrecalentamiento en uno de los inyectores de keroseno, lo había desarmado todo solo para darse cuenta de que la pieza era de mala calidad.

-oye Jack por que no tomas un descanso ven, ese era el jefe el dueño de la compañía que lo había contratado, en una mesa dejo un vaso con escoses servido que Jack tomo de una bocanada haciendo gestos por lo fuerte que estaba

–que no tienes nada que hacer hoy es noche buena, Jack vamos tomate el día

-no gracias señor norte tengo que terminar hasta el último detalle sino que será de mi reputación

-pierde su tiempo señor él es adicto al trabajo dijo meg mientras cerraba su oficina

-tienes un problema Jack y es que no tienes familia busca una buena chica y bueno ¿Qué? ¿Te tengo que explicar todo?

-no hace falta enserio así estoy bien se limpió las manos para servirse de nuevo otro vaso de alcohol

-eso no es cierto, hoy le hablo una amiga dijo meg divertida

-¿oh enserio? El señor barrigón dio una carcajada haciendo que el aludido se pusiera colorado

-si pero ya es muy tarde y eso sería molestarla

-eso no es verdad, me dijo que recibiría tu llamada a la hora que sea, señor si no aprovecha esta oportunidad jamás sabrá que paso.

-¿hubo algo Jack? Sonó divertido norte

-es solo una amiga de la universidad no hay nada de especial en eso

Las horas prosiguieron y se había dado cuenta de que todo había terminado ya era navidad miro por la ventana el trafico había disminuido y las luces navideñas adornaban de colores las tiendas y los parques casi nadie caminaba en las calles tomo sus pertenencias para dirigirse de nuevo a su lujoso departamento.

-buenas noches señor Jackson saludo el encargado de seguridad –quiere que mande por su automóvil

-buenas noches John, no, creo que caminare

-bien entonces mandare su automóvil feliz navidad por un momento Jack se detuvo a pensar si de verdad era feliz si de veras era una feliz navidad para él, solo contesto automáticamente gracias.

Mientras caminaba por la acera vio una tienda se acercó abriendo la puerta solo para comprar algo de ponche y unos aperitivos para antes de dormir tomo una botella de wiski y unos platillos para microondas bajos en calorías, otra vez sonó la campanilla de la tienda un señor bajito de cabellos despeinados hablo con el encargado pero este se negó a ayudarlo se notó tan insistente que el dueño lo echo el señor se había quedado varado con su camioneta y pedía unos cables para corriente Jack sin más remedio y al ver la escena se ofreció a ayudarlo abrió el capo hizo unos cortos y la camioneta encendió.

-gracias señor si no me hubiera ayudado seguro que no hubiera llegado con mi familia

-si de nada se despidió secamente pero el señor quiso devolver el favor le ofreció a Jack un aventón que no rechazo ya que el frio estaba intenso y se había dado cuenta que le quedaban muchos kilómetros por recorrer el trayecto no fue de lo más cómodo la camioneta apestaba ambientador de pino y había sonidos muy extraños así como polvo que ensuciaba su fino traje

-entonces tu familia también te espera

-no tengo familia dijo con desgana el platinado

-oh entonces tu novia te espera

-no tengo tampoco

-entonces quienes, oh ya se armaste una gran fiesta en tu departamento.

-eso ni lo menciones

-no entiendo ¿estás solo en navidad?

-tu qué crees

-que nadie debe de estar solo, ¿eres feliz?

-eso depende

-sé que no me incumbe pero ¿tienes a alguien que puedas llamar?

-al fin de cuentas a donde va todo esto, que es lo que quieres de mí, acabo de encender tu camioneta ¿no es suficiente? , llegaron al edificio donde Jack se hospedaba abrió la puerta y la azoto estaba enfadado consigo mismo por algo que ni siquiera el sabia

En obscuridad la soledad lo esperaba en su apartamento dejo sus cosas en un sofá solo para caerse rendido en la cama dejándose llevar por el inmenso peso del cansancio.

Entre sueños un olor suave a perfume lo había envuelto lo reconocía indudablemente era de mujer el reloj había sonado, un puñetazo fue suficiente para silenciarlo pero había algo que estaba fuera de lugar un brazo atravesaba su pecho, levanto las sabanas, una mujer platinada descansaba a su lado y unos niños comenzaron a llegar diciendo "buenos días papi" la cara se le puso de mil colores, parpadeo confundido, torpemente se puso lo primero que encontró en el suelo, esos demonios estaban brincando en su cama.

-buenos días cariño, primero lo saludo sonriéndole mirándolo como si lo conociera, -buenos días mis amores se refería a los niños –Jack necesito un café negro ¡ya! El asintió nervioso sin saber que rayos pasaba y así daba comienzo a algo inexplicable talvez un castigo enviado por el universo o solo tal vez…..

**Hola este fic para todos ustedes espero que lo disfruten está inspirado en la película hombre de familia gracias a todos lo que me leen y espero sus reviews no se preocupen será cortito solo hasta navidad gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2 un dia de locos

_ UN DIA DE LOCOS_

Me puse lo primero que encontré la niña me había dicho "papa" estaba algo asustado tanto que casi me orino en los pantalones, un momento me acabo de dar cuenta de que esta no es mi casa esa fotografía de mi con esa extraña mujer que rayos sucede, necesito un buen trago para poder asimilar todo, no puedo entender lo que me está ocurriendo tropecé contra una silla caí al duro piso creo que me fracture la cadera trate de reponerme hasta que "maldita sea" me enterré algo en el pie desde cuando tengo juguetes en el piso los pateo y abro la puerta para salir de esta casa de locos, pero al parecer no acaba mi agonía.

-hola Jack me beso la mejilla esa señora de cabello negro –feliz navidad espero que no te moleste que no vinimos ayer pero el trafico estaba algo terrible.

-Jack hijo que gusto verte me abrazo el señor levantándome –tengo hambre que hay para desayunar, donde está el televisor

-querido déjalo ya, no vez que tiene prisa

-"abuelo, abuela" gritaron alegres las niñas corriendo a recibir abrazos y unos obsequios que traían consigo los aludidos

-me disculpan un segundo, estaba atónito esas personas estaban locas mientras me colaba para salir de ese manicomio Esa mujer de cabellos platinados me sostuvo del brazo sonreía y me beso casi me desmayo no la conocía

-ya hiciste el café porque muero por una taza ahora mismo

-no porque se acabó, si ya no hay, voy por un poco donde está mi Mustang

-¿tienes un Mustang? Dijo extrañada

-desde cuando a las vagonetas les dicen Mustang comenzó divertido el señor, toma te presto mi corolla pero no la rayes

Arrepentido estaba de llevar esa chatarra para empezar no quería dar marcha y era transmisión manual no me jodas me fui al edificio donde vivía tome el ascensor y al llegar a mi departamento no había nada todo había desaparecido todas mis pertenencias no estaban ahí pensé lo peor me habían asaltado. Manejé otras dos horas tratando de tranquilizarme era ya navidad debía de estar en el trabajo hace media hora el hangar estaba algo descuidado de cómo lo recuerdo tiene oxido y la aerolínea tenía otro nombre entre y de nuevo otra vez no había nada ni nadie, que diablos estaba sucediendo.

-señor lo puedo ayudar se acercó un guardia

-que está pasando aquí debería haber un montón de gente los ingenieros de la aerolínea norte no están a donde se fueron

-está hablando de la aerolínea norte de Noé norte

-si esa

-quebró el año pasado y esto fue vendido a la actual, se encuentra bien señor quiere que llame a un médico. Después de todas esas impresiones creo que si necesitaba uno estaba impactado mi vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana y sin darme cuenta.

-todo está bien aquí -llego otro oficial

-si Sandy pero este señor vino y dice que trabajo para norte no se ve nada bien me di vuelta solo para encontrarme con el mismo señor de la otra noche

-yo me encargo John, me subí a la patrulla estaba en shock no sabía que rayos estaba pasando

-Jack esto es raro

-ni me lo digas, un momento sabes mi nombre

-todos se llama Jack, pero volviendo al tema, mira no te hagas tú lo pediste

-yo no pedí nada

-eso no es verdad pediste ser feliz que se siente

-horripilante esta no es mi vida

-enserio tú lo pediste amigo no lo recuerdas, porque tal vez lo olvidaste pero cuando fue la última vez que te sentiste así dímelo

-de que me estás hablando

-Jack se te dio una oportunidad única, mira yo trabajo para una agencia especial y no cualquier agencia sino una agencia de milagros

-es enserio una agencia de milagros estás loco

-míralo por este lado el milagro solo dura dos semanas

-no lo quiero regrésame a mi vida no quiero estar aquí

-toma- me entrego una bolsa que contenía dentro un muérdago –que es esto

-tu aviso cuando el plazo termine vendré por ti y nada de esto habrá pasado

-espera un momento fui timado y necesito un reembolso ahora el enanito podía verse debilucho pero de una patada me saco del automóvil dejándome donde estaba estacionada mi chatarra adolorido por el golpe me dispuse a conducir no tenía donde ir así que de que otra me quedaba regrese a esa casa de doble planta suspire antes de entrar gire la perilla el dulce olor a chocolate inundaba mi nariz las dos pequeñas dormían acurrucadas en los brazos de sus abuelos ellos se sorprendieron de verme.

-¿Jack?, no gracias ya está en casa respondió el teléfono para después abrazarlo y darle una bofetada-donde estabas sabes lo preocupada que estaba sabes a cuanta gente tuve que llamar dios santo casi me matas de un infarto.

-podrías dejar de gritarme solo un minuto pidió cerrando los ojos haciendo un ademan en sus manos

-y bien dónde estabas Jennifer y Shirley no dejaban de llorar me preguntaron que donde estarías dime Jack que fue tan importante que dejaste a tu familia sola en navidad.

-Elsa yo…. Lo siento no debí de hacer eso pero es que todo fue tan rápido que no lo sé estoy confundido. Estaba enfadada conmigo no me dirigía la mirada y me hacía sentir profundamente culpable, suspiro se calmó un poco y se volteo a mirarme a los ojos

-estaba asustada Jack comenzó a sollozar –pensé que te había pasado algo, me imagine muchas cosas, te amo Jack me abrazo y yo solo me entregue al momento estaba temblando quería tranquilizarla era cálida la bese sin darme cuenta le dije te amo Elsa y eso la tranquilizo.

-bien no vuelvas a hacerlo o te daré una paliza

-si entiendo

-papa mama podrían cuidar a las niñas Jack y yo tenemos que salir

Salir" ¿a dónde? Solo tenía una opción y era seguirle la corriente me puse el traje que tenía en el guardarropa se podía decir que me veía algo decente porque era el único que había

-Jack no iremos a un funeral cámbiate de ropa dijo ligeramente malhumorada miro su reloj y Elsa me quito el saco la corbata me entrego el abrigo y nos fuimos a la casa de al lado toco el timbre y una chica de cabello corto abrió la puerta

-hola rapunzel disculpa que lleguemos tarde a Jack se le ocurrió perderse

-no hay problema a veces yo quisiera que Eugene se perdiera y jamás volviera, rieron entre ellas pasamos y había un montón de gente extraña pero parecía que me conocían más bien que yo a ellos me acerque a la barra y bebí un trago con tanta rapidez que casi me desmayo de la tranquilidad que me hacía tomarlo.

-¿Jack amigo como estas? Sentí un golpe por la espalda que casi escupo el trago que había bebido –hola te conozco?

-si claro Jack, miro hacia ambos lados verificando que nadie mirara o escuchara – te acuerdas que ayer hicuup se rompió una pierna, bueno se la van a amputar y bueno los chicos lo veremos mañana

-si

- pobre si no hubiera sido por ese torpe caballo que le hizo entrenar Mérida esto no hubiera pasado contesto un señor de un garfio

-el perro hablando de pulgas dijo otro que traía un gorro de cornamenta

-y tú que dices Jack vamos Mérida necesita apoyo nuestras esposas también irán

-bueno yo….se tomó un tiempo para responder pero en su mente (si qué diablos esto no puede empeorar) –claro Elsa ira encantada

La noche se fue tranquila con platicas sin sentido como chistes ,el reloj nuevo de uno de mis "amigos" por qué no los conocía ,hablamos sobre la nueva temporada de futbol americano algo de política, un poco de nuestro vecindario ya que el servicio de basura era pésimo en ese lugar y por último de los niños las hermosas creaturas que te sacan de quicio aburría todo ese tema pero de alguna forma me tenía que servir siempre trataba de absorber toda la información ,por que en algún momento al volver a casa tendría que hacer de frente a esa locura pero dentro de todo ignorando las risas y el sonido de las copas chocando pude ver a esa chica hermosa que estaba riendo del otro lado de la habitación sé que esto suena un poco ilógico pero los años la habían hecho más bella verla sonreír era un privilegio la observe y ella me miro divertida me había guiñado y yo trate de acercarme pero luego rapunzel traía consigo un plato de salchichas una de las comidas más asquerosas

-sé que te gustan así que guarde un poco de estas haber abre la boca

-no paso se notó más insistente

-vamos te encantan Jack siempre te las comes cuando nadie te ve, vamos anda, casi me vomito al comer la primera

-mmmmmmmguch mmmdeliciosas pero las descargue en la primera planta que vi Elsa había reído con gracia sin darme cuenta había hecho algo que a ella le gusto

Cuando nos despedimos de esa fiesta de adultos Elsa y yo dimos un paseo por los suburbios todo estaba completamente cubierto de nieve y ella se recargo sobre mi tomo mi mano estaba tranquila como si un enorme peso se le quitara de encima

-Jack te perdiste de todo hoy sabes, las niñas abrieron sus obsequios y debiste de ver sus caras cuando abrieron el tuyo Shirley casi llora de la emoción cuando recibió su muñeca y Jennifer quería abrazarte por que le compraste esa bicicleta que vio en aquel aparador esas cosas no se deben dejar ir Jack, no dejaban de preguntarme donde esta papa yo solo decía que regresarías pronto si saber si pensabas regresar.

-perdón no quise preocuparte

El paseo no duro más de quince minutos y nos dirigimos a casa todos se habían ido a dormir los dos nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación el día había terminado y solo me recosté para entregarme al inmenso cansancio apagamos las luces y la silueta de sus labios tocaron los míos

-buenas noches amor y ambos dormimos abrazados transmitiéndonos un calor que nunca había experimentado pero que me parecía increíble y a la vez me daba paz

**_Gracias a todos los que me leen la verdad he estado muy ocupado no he podido actualizar la verdad estoy algo deprimido y me gustaría que me dieran algunos reviews y quienes para levantarme el animo más que ustedes mis generosos lectores gracias_**


	3. Chapter 3 leccion de amor

_**_LECCION DE AMOR_**___

Las dos estaba en total sigilo susurrándose una a la otra conteniendo cualquier ruido que llegase a despertarlo miraron cada facción del hombre que estaba profundamente dormido, Shirley era la niña de cabello pelirrojo largo y ojos avellana levanto con su lápiz el labio superior

-iuck puso una cara de asco al ver que la saliva salía de la boca de Jack

-sin duda dijo Jennifer la niña mayor de ojos grises y cabello platinado –él es un mutante susurro

-estas segura porque se parece a papa

-entonces solo hay una forma de averiguarlo

Sonrieron subiendo lentamente a la cama se agazaparon como gatos ambas asintieron y se le fueron encima todo eso era un revolvedero de sabanas las plumas de las almohadas comenzaron a volar las niñas rieron estaban atacándolo con risas y cosquillas Elsa se había levantado a contra atacar las abrazo dándoles besos y abrazos sin embargo yo estaba molesto por la forma en que me habían despertado

-¿sucede algo papi? estas tan blanco

-¿estás enfermo? Sin duda esas eran las caritas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida cuando me di cuenta se detuvieron para ver mi estado ciertamente estaba asustado se me había ido el aire pero mirándolas bien Shirley me dejo sin habla era el vivo retrato de mi difunta hermana sophie y Jennifer tenía mucho parecido a Elsa estaba confundido la abrace sin pensarlo a las dos tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo sentía que mi corazón crecía con amarlas, como en un segundo le encuentras sentido a lo más precioso de tu vida no lo sé pero algo me decía que pertenecía aquí que mi lugar estaba marcado me levante y prepare el desayuno no sé por qué lo hice tampoco sabía que podía cocinar a Shirley le encantaban los sándwiches y a Jenny los panqueques con miel los huevos y el tocino crujiente me salieron de maravilla o eso es lo que me dijo "mi esposa"

Mi esposa Elsa era el ser más hermoso de la tierra reía con mis hijas y eso me daba más alegría una muy grande casi no me gusta expresar lo que siento pero estos instantes en los que comparto con "mi familia" no quiero que se acaben, al fin podía saber lo que era la felicidad.

-oye le pregunte a Elsa todavía no podía creer que ella era mi esposa -que te parece si vamos a patinar en el hielo, si saben patinar no? Las pequeñas asintieron con rapidez

-estás loco hace tiempo que no patino,

-bueno si bien lo recuerdo en la secundaria eras la mejor patinadora de hielo y la más sexy

Elsa se sonrojo y rendida en mi argumento solo dijo –está bien pero ya estoy algo oxidada así que ténganme paciencia solo había un lugar para patinar todos en esa calle lo sabían dentro del pequeño bosque un lago congelado servía de pista de patinaje había mucha gente ahí Jenny y Shirley lo hacían de maravilla pero Elsa tenía sus dificultades apenas y se pudo sostener de pie tambaleante la atrape antes de que cayera ella se sonrojo mirándome a los ojos la quería besar pero el momento fue interrumpido por Jenny –oigan no lo hagan en público esto es vergonzoso

-si tienen que esperar a estar en casa ok Shirley me tomo de la mano y me guio al centro del estanque

-oye ah Shirley no crees que está un poco más alejado además porque me alejaste de tu madre yo….

-papa es mío y no lo compartiré con nadie se tomó de mi mano y yo solo suspire una vez había leído en un libro que hay hijos que se encariñan mucho con alguno de los padres de alguna forma estaba en esa situación –papi siempre estarás a mi lado ¿cierto?

Estaba confundido y ella estaba ahí patinando a mí alrededor pero ante esa pregunta mi corazón le quería decir algo- Shirley siempre estaré para cuidarte, pero tu algún día encontraras a alguien que te quiera con el mismo amor que yo y tú también lo amaras como yo amo a tu madre por eso no debes de sentir celos mi pequeña.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh escuche un grito rápidamente tome a Shirley y me dirigí a dónde provenía Jenny había resbalado y estaba parada sobre el hielo delgado todos habían acudido a ver Elsa estaba en la línea de peligro –no te muevas cariño papa vendrá pronto

-papi ayúdame suplicaba cuando llegue quería salvarla pero la gente decía que el equipo de rescate llegaría pronto, mi hija dio un paso y el hielo comenzaba abrirse bajo sus pies

-yo la salvare, estaba decidido a salvarla pero esta vez lo haría bien comencé a caminar suave hasta llegar a pocos metros de distancia de Jenny

-papi tengo miedo podía ver la cara de terror de mi pequeña

-no mires abajo solo mírame a mi ok, rápidamente pensé, le sonreí para que no tuviera miedo -espera esto es como jugar a brincar recuerdas no tengas miedo será divertido, aun lado de ella había cerca una rama

-no lo creo papa

-mira "uno" puse mi pie en el cristal sabía bien que no lo lograría pero no dejaría ahí a mi hija, "dos" otra vez se fracturo el hielo y recogí la rama estaba a solo un metro de distancia de Jenny -ahora tu "uno"

-ah se había asombrado de que el hielo se rompía mas

-"dos" la arroje a los brazos de Elsa por fin estaba a salvo y el hielo comenzó a crujir sentí el hundimiento pero algo me detuvo de sumergirme debajo de mi estaba una gran roca mi esposa casi se desmaya de la impresión así que se desmayó de alivio al saber que no moriría congelado tan pronto llegaron los rescatistas me sacaron de ahí.

-papi lo siento se excusó Jenny no quería que tu…..

-ssssshhh ya paso mi niña ya no hay por qué temer

-también a mi casi me matas de un infarto mi esposa me había dado una taza de café y juntos todos nos dimos un abrazo familiar es una sensación que no puedo describir pero estaba feliz solo puedo decir eso, de regreso a casa Elsa había recibido una llamada urgente su papa había sufrido un infarto en su trabajo llegamos a la recepción y ahí estaba su madre en urgencias esperando un largo rato hasta que uno de los doctores se presento

-el estará bien solo fue un ataque en pequeña escala, pero se recuperara, solo tiene que cambiar varios aspectos de su dieta nada en especial.

Tratándose de George le encantaba la comida grasosa

-si gracias doctor en verdad estoy muy agradecida, al fin mi esposa y mi suegra pudieron respirar tranquilas así que fui por una bebida caliente a la cafetería.

-Jack oye Jack soy yo hicuup, en una de las mesas estaba ese tipo sentado decidí caminar un poco pero era lógico que se refería a mi

-esa es buena Jack fingir que no me conoces porque estás aquí, oh no te molesta verdad tomo uno de los cafés que había ordenado

-disculpa somos amigos? Pregunte sin más

-umh delicioso, por supuesto que si tu esposa y la mía se conocieron en acción de gracias recuerdas y nos arrastraron a ti y a mí a ir de compras con ellas

Me percate que vestia una bata para pacientes y que estaba en silla de ruedas entonces recordé lo de aquella noche

-te accidentaste!, hicuup me miro como si eso no fuera cosa importante

-ah si esto, me había enseñado lo que había quedado de su pierna solo un muñón debajo de la rodilla estaba sorprendido por la tranquilidad con la que se tomaba las cosas –solo fue un accidente, Jack ayúdame por favor necesito encontrar a Merida ella se siente culpable y la gente le ha dicho un montón de cosas sin sentido, pero yo no la culpo Jack quiero que lo sepa

-pero aquí y en esa situación deberías estar en cama acaso te escapaste

-necesito verla Jack, apoco no harías tú lo mismo por Elsa él me había tomado desprevenido no sabía que decir –Jack si tú no me ayudas yo lo hare

-espera te ayudare tome la silla dirigiéndonos a la búsqueda de una mujer que no conocía atravesamos cada pasillo del hospital de arriba abajo era inútil pero hicuup estaba decidido sin importar su estado, sin importar lo que dijeran, el solo la necesitaba, subimos y bajamos en el ascensor los jardines estaban vacíos y el sol comenzaba a ponerse el tejado era el último lugar que nos faltaba abrimos la puerta y el viento comenzó a soplar estaba una pelirroja ondulada sostenida de la maya sus ojos habían llorado mucho se limpió con la manga el ultimo rastro de lágrimas miro a hicuup y un pesar enorme se le sobrevino.

-Merida cariño te he estado buscando por….

-alto ahí no digas más por favor me sentiré más miserable si me hablas

-¿miserable? Merida no tiene por qué ser así tu eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo como podrías pensar eso.

La ojizul pelirroja se abrazó así misma dándole la espalda a hicuup –como no podría sentirme así mírate como estas, no he sido una buena esposa para ti, es mejor que te alejes

-Merida cariño se levantó de la silla lo sostuve para que no cayera pero él se negó con un ademan dio pequeños saltos para llegar a su esposa se apoyó sobre un tubo –tu eres lo que me mueve lo que me trajo hasta aquí por mucho tiempo el que se sentía miserable era yo, cuando comenzaba un proyecto todo se venía abajo no importaba que hiciera todo me salía mal pero entonces en aquel húmedo callejón con la fría lluvia cayendo en mi cabeza tú te apareciste como un rayo de esperanza entonces decidí dejarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo recuerdas aquella plantación de manzanas tu cultivaste junto a mi aquellos arboles cuando llego la primera nevada yo me había dado por vencido pero dijiste : hicuup no te quedes ahí parado, cubrimos cada árbol con paja, ese año las manzanas estaban tan grandes que en la primera cosecha casi lloro de la felicidad y en ese mismo manzanal te pedí matrimonio ¿qué? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

-si lo recuerdo pero entiende no quiero que te lastimes por mí no quiero verte así

El manco dio unos saltitos más para estar cerca de ella pero el piso congelado hizo que se callera

-¡hicuup! se alarmo Merida, solo fue un instante cuando lo sostuvo en su regazo los ojos del otro se reflejaban unos azules aún estaban húmedos y los verdes preguntaban el ¿por qué?

-Merida te amo por que no quieres entenderlo quiero estar a tu lado no me importa nada mas

-enserio su voz sonaba temblorosa, aun si no te he dado un hijo

-bueno, de algo estoy seguro no nos rendiremos

Ese momento me había dado una lección que en los libros jamás se menciona el amor lo puede todo aun sin lujos, sin dinero solo con el humilde amor que rompe barreras y crea esperanzas.

Al conducir a casa todo el trayecto no había dicho ni una palabra pensando en el que si la hubiera elegido si el día en que yo me fui a Tokio hubiera regresado por Elsa.

-¿en qué piensas? me había sonreído mi esposa, llegamos a casa cuando le abrí la puerta – Jack ¿todo está bien?

-Elsa te amo le dije sin más, ella me tomo del rostro con su mano, dejo sus cosas caer

-lo sé y yo te amo también no sé qué nos deparara el destino pero te seguiré amando hasta que las estrellas dejen de existir

-yo te seguiré amando cuando el universo se acabe, te amo le volví a repetir la bese con pasión esa con la que hace que el corazón estalle y los sentidos exploten y la cordura desaparezca cuando ya nada tiene sentido solo amar sin razón.

**hola a todos aquí esta el siguiente capitulo la verdad es que me esforcé mucho haciéndolo, como escritores tenemos el gusto de escribir pero nos deprimimos cuando nadie nos pone ni un humilde review algo como me gusta mucho tu fic es suficiente para animarnos gracias por su apoyo a todos aquellos quienes recibí sus reviews pero aun faltan mas espero su opinión después de todo este es un regalo de navidad para ustedes mis generosos lectores**


End file.
